Angel Whispers
by Swagger.Cookie
Summary: *Original Story; New Pen Name* The band Shooting Stars transfers to Amu's school. What will the band go through to get amu to join? What kind of adventures will take place? What happens when they get to close and hearts get broken?
1. Girl Meets Band

**MHBreak: Woo-hoo! First fanfic ever! **

**Ikuto: She is soooo happy. (sarcastic tone)**

**MHBreak: No duhh! **

**Ikuto: I was being sarcastic.**

**Amu: Will you guys cut it out? **

**MHBreak && Ikuto: Shut up. : P**

**Amu: *sighs* MHBreak does not own Shugo Chara or any of the characters. Peach-pit does. **

**MHBreak: ENJOY! *goes back to arguing with Ikuto***

**Amu's POV**

"Amu," I heard my prince say, "I love you." I stared at my prince because I was so happy to have finally heard those words come from him.

"I love you too my prince," I said. With this I knew what was going to happen next. He started leaning in I got up on my tip toes to close the distance. With that our lips were only an inch away, but then…

_**When I grow up I wanna be famous I wanna be a star I wanna be-.**_(**a/n I don't own this song)**

"Ugh." I turned off my alarm clock. 'I always end up waking up at that same part,' I thought to myself, as I got up and ready for school. I decided to wear a black jacket over a purple long sleeve shirt, black skinny jeans, and black converse high tops. I brushed my teeth and washed my face. My hair was put in the usual to the side high ponytail with some hair in the back left out.

"Onii-chan," I yelled while going down the stairs with my bag over my shoulder, "I'm leaving."

"Alright Amu, have a good day."

"Kay." I grabbed a piece of toast and hurried out the door hoping not to be late to school like usual. I arrived to school in time and headed to homeroom. Once I got to homeroom, I took my seat by the window. The teacher came in through the door.

"Class we have a new student joining us for the rest of the year." Everyone went to whispering about the new student. "Everyone this is Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

"OH MY GOSH, its Ikuto from the Shooting Stars!" everyone screamed in class besides me and the teacher. I gave the boy a look over. He had on black jeans, a plain black t-shirt with a navy blue cat's head in the middle, and black vans.

"Yo. I'm Tsuk-"he started to say but was cut off by a girl screaming.

"GET HIM!" he took off running out the classroom with everyone, with the exception of the teacher and me of course, chasing after him.

"I'll go get them." I said with an annoyed expression on my face that could be heard through my voice. As I stepped out the hall, I saw the neighboring classes empty and a trail of books in the hallway that I guess would lead to where the students were. The trail led to the front of school. I saw a large group of students circling around something that I guessed where the boy would be at. As I walked through the crowd of screaming students, I couldn't help but think of why they were making such a fuss over him. I mean yes he is cute but I didn't see no big deal about that. As I entered the middle of the group, I saw that there were three more boys there besides Ikuto.

"Don't you guys suppose to be in class?" everyone around me stop talking after I had spoken. They gave me a look as if they were scared of what I might do if they didn't listen. I sighed. My patience was running high right now. "Get to class!" I screamed at everyone. Not to my surprise everyone took off running to class. After a minute, I turned around waiting for them to say 'thank you', but it seemed like that wasn't going to happen. "You're welcome"

"Uh. Than- Thank you?" he said with a confused look on his face. After hearing that, I started to walk away. "Wait!" I turned around wondering what this boy wanted. "Aren't you going to like, um, ask for our autograph, or a picture, or something?"

"Should I?" I asked confused.

"Do you know who we are?" said a brown haired dude that stood behind the dude named Ikuto I think.

"Four boys who just transferred to my school that are making me late to class with all of this talking." They just stood there and stared. The brown haired dude started to laugh.

"I like you. My name is Souma Kukai."

"Hinamori Amu. So what's the big deal with you guys?"

"Well, we make up the band called Shooting Stars."

"Now that you mention it…"

"You recognize us don't you?"

"No. I was just going to say that someone mentioned that in the class before 'the big chase'."

"…" it seemed as if the boys were speechless. I took this moment to leave them.

"Well, I gotta go back to class. I advise you guys to get back to class as well." I walked, glad that none of them bothered to stop me. 'Shooting stars…, Hmmm… I think I heard that from somewhere other than just today. Oh well." I shrugged the thought off when I noticed they were following me. While I was walking, I couldn't help but notice them whispering and staring at me. As we made it to the classes, the other three boys went to different classes and I stopped them before they went in.

"Hey. If they," I said pointing towards the classrooms, "start acting weird and stuff, just tell them that you'll tell Amu about what happens." With that said, the boys walked into their classes and with Ikuto following me I went back into our classes. Everyone stared at Ikuto as he went to the teacher to find out where he was sitting.

"You will sit right there beside Hinamori Amu, the girl you just walked in with." He came and sat beside me smirking. I didn't know what was with him and doing all that smirking. With him sitting beside me, I earned some jealous glares but I didn't care. I showed and had no interest for him. It turned out I had all my classes with him and some of his members from the band.

**~End of the day~**

As I was walking to go to the choir room, I noticed that the 'Shooting Stars' were following me. 'I wonder what they want' I thought as I continued to make my way to my destination. I walked into the room and noticed everyone was there already waiting for me. For being late I was made to get in front of everyone and sing. I didn't mind because I really enjoyed singing. As I got ready to sing I noticed in the back the shooting stars had token a seat in the back. Ikuto looked at me with a smirk and I turned away because he was going to make me hurt him. The music started to play I got ready and sung one of my favorite songs.

_**Evanescence-My Immortal **_**(a/n I do not own this)**

_**I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone**_

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

_**[Chorus:]**__**  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**_

As I was singing I noticed the look on each of the shooting stars faces. They looked as if they have never heard a girl sing before.

_**And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me**_

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

Those boys were still back there gawking at me while I sung. 'I really wish they would stop that' I thought.

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me**_

_**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me**_

As I looked around the room, I noticed that everyone was crying including the shooting stars. I made a mental note to laugh at them later.

_**I've been alone all along**_

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me**_

Everyone was speechless. I was used to it by now though. But what happened next, I was really surprised and startled.

"Join our band, Hinamori Amu!" I heard that Ikuto boy scream.

**MHBreak: Woo-hoo!**

**Ikuto: wow. You are so slow. **

**MHBreak: why, thank you**

**Ikuto: O_o**

**MHBreak && Amu: Rate and Review. Please and Thank You.**

**MHBreak: *sneaks up behind Ikuto and jumps him***

**Ikuto: What are you doing?**

**MHBreak: It's a SNEAK ATTACK. *evil laugh* MWAUHAHAHAHAHAHA! **


	2. Breakfast with the Band

**MHBreak: I wanna thank everyone who reviewed my story. Thanks to you guys I was cap-**

**Ikuto: capable to continue on with the story. **

**MHBreak: Hey! That was my part!**

**Ikuto: I don't care. *sticks out tongue***

**MHBreak: *goes to emo corner***

**Amu: now look what you did Ikuto! She really wanted to do that. MHBreak do you wanna do the disclaimer?**

**MHBreak: *jumps up with happiness* Yay! I do not own Shugo Chara peach-pit does.**

**Ikuto: Bi-polar. **

**MHBreak: Dream crusher. **

**Amu: ENJOY! *listens to them argue***

**Ikuto's POV**

"Join our band, Hinamori Amu!" I couldn't believe I just yelled that out in front of a lot of girls. I got caught up in the moment so they gotta cut me a break. Everyone was staring at me as if I am an alien.

"Hahahahahahahahaha! Ikuto! OMG! You are hilarious!" amu said while she was hunched over laughing her butt off. Then everyone else around us started to laugh. I watched as amu lifted up and wiped a tear away from her eye. 'I don't think it was that funny.' I thought as I took my seat. I sat through the rest of time talking to Kukai about amu. _'Hmmm… amu she's kinda cute'_ I thought and felt myself smirking at my little comment.

"Yo Ikuto? You still there?" Kukai said while waving his hand in front of my face. I looked at Kukai and around the room. Everyone had left the room including the pinkette. The guys were standing up waiting for me so we could go. I got up and headed out the door just to bump into somebody. When I looked down at the person I knocked down, I noticed that it was Amu.

"Well, well, just the girl I was looking for." I said while helping her up. She looked at me with an annoyed expression. She walked right pass me and went back into the classroom we came out of just now. I followed her in to see what she was doing. She was on her hands and knees looking around on the floor for something. "What you looking for? Maybe I can help?"

"…" she ignored me and continued to look on the floor.

"Umm… did u not just hear me? I said do you-," I started but then I was cut off when she jumped up with something small in her hand.

"I don't need your help with anything. There happy?" she said. She grabbed her bag and left out the room then she suddenly stopped in front of the boys. She came back so that way we, as in the shooting stars, could see her.

"Oh yeah. About joining your band," she said I started smirking I knew she wasn't different from the other girls to turn down an awesome opportunity like this, "No." she said then smiled and walked away. I came out into the hall and followed her with the boys behind me.

"Why won't you join the band?" I said grabbing her by her arm and stopping her. She looked down at my hand with a death glare like she was going to attack if I didn't let go. So I did. She looked me directly in my eyes.

"Because I don't wanna be in a band with boys who cry while I'm singing." She said while laughing. She walked away and I didn't even bother to go after her. I knew this one right here was going to be tough one.

**Amu's POV**

As I walked away, the boys didn't come after me and I was happy about that. When I made it home I wasn't so surprised when Araki was sitting there cuddled up with his girlfriend in the living room.

"Araki, what is she doing here?" I said eyeing the girl all over my brother.

"Chill Amu. She just wanted to hang out that's all." He said eyeing me knowing that if he took his eyes off of me I would drag that chick out the house.

"Sure she did." I said rolling my eyes. "I'm going upstairs if you need me." I bet you guys think I have a brother complex but that's not the case. See our family owns companies throughout Japan and other places, so some girls go after my brother just for the money. It has happen once before and I have prevent it from happening ever again. I don't want to see my brother get heartbroken and he feels the same way about me. We protect each other. After I made it to my room, I went and took my shower for the night. As I got ready for bed, I thought about my day. About meeting the shooting stars and being asked to join the band. "Hmmm… wonder what will happen tomorrow." I said to myself as I went to sleep.

~Next Morning~

As I got up, I picked out my pink skinny jeans, yellow shirt with a robot on it with a heart, and gray converse. _'Hmmm… Gotta be at school at 8:00 and its… 7:10. Got time to eat a real breakfast.'_ I thought to myself as I headed down stairs, but when I was going downstairs I smelt something delicious. _'It must be Araki's girlfriend cooking, because he cannot cook for anything.'_ When I got downstairs I saw the shooting stars in my kitchen cooking while my big brother was sitting at the table.

"WHAT ARE THE SHOOTING STARS IN MY KITCHEN?"

"We are cooking breakfast for you guys. What does it look like?" Ikuto said to me with a smirk on his face. I'm going to get rid of that smirk for him if he continues to mess with me.

"Big brother get them out of here!" I yelled at my big brother, but he was to busy talking to his girlfriend. Did I forget to mention she was here? Well, she is.

"Chill Amu. They are just going to cook breakfast for us. They are your friends aren't they?" he said turning to me.

"No. No they are not."

"Oh. Well they said they were."

"I don't care get them out now."

**I have no time to do a chat. Do it next time. Hoped you enjoyed. R&R**


	3. La Kitty Cafe

**Ikuto's POV**

"Why are you acting so mean Amu? I thought we were friends. And we just came by to have breakfast with our friend." I teased while winking at her with a smirk on my face.

"Last time I checked, we weren't friends." she spat. After that, she sat down beside her brother with an annoyed expression on her face while we had just finish cooking breakfast. This was all my idea for getting Amu to join the band.

"You know I haven't figured out all of the names of the shooting stars. Not that I care or anything, but would you mine telling me?" she asked.

"Sure. You already know thats Tsukiyomi Ikuto and Soma Kukai. Well, my name is Fujisaki Nagihiko and this is Sango Kairi." Nagi explained to Amu. I saw Nagi and Kairi give Amu a little smile and I saw her nod at them and continue to eat the pancakes with strawberries and blueberries with whip cream on top that we just cooked. As we were just sitting there quiet, I looked between her and her brother. Her brother had silver hair and baby blue eyes while she had pink hair and honey gold eyes. Even though they looked different, they were eating the same way which is kinda freaky. I mean they took a bite of bacon at the same time and drunk their orange juice at the same time.

"So how about we go ahead and head to school. We could also give you a ride Amu." I knew she wouldn't turn down my offer.

"No thanks. I rather take my chances walking." she got up and left out the kitchen and went upstairs. I heard shuffling above us, then I see Amu run by with her bag leaving out the door. Me and the boys took off running after her while leaving the dishes for her brother to clean up. I was so busy chasing after Amu, that I didn't notice that the boys got into the car instead of being behind me.

"Amu wait up!" I yelled while chasing after her. She sure does like paying tough to get I thought. There was a big puddle of water in front of her and I knew that was going to slow her down enough so that way I could catch up. As she was running towards the puddle, I knew she saw the puddle and knew it was going to slow her down. So, the next thing she did surprised me. As she neared the puddle, she jumped high in the hair and flipped over the puddle while she was in the air and landed on her feet. But the thing that surprised me the most was the fact that she did that in SKINNY JEANS!

"Wow!" I exclaimed. I already knew that I had lost her so I stopped running and the boys drove up and picked me up. They didn't ask any questions about what happen and I was glad about that because I had a lot to think about.

**Amu's POV**

As I made it school, I was glad that I ditched Ikuto. He was seriously bugging me.

"Amu!" I turned around to see one of my best friends, Hoshina Utau, coming up to me. "Good morning."

"Good morning." I looked her up and down. Today she had on a red plaid skirt with a silver studded belt that had a skull for a buckle, black and white striped mid thigh socks, black boots with buckles that come to mid calf, a white halter top and a jacket that stops under her chest with panda ears on the hood and fur at the hems. "Wow, Utau. That's a cute outfit." I told her as we walked towards school together.

"Oh. Thanks, Amu. Same goes to you. So hey are we still having the Halloween party at your house?" Utau asked. As we continued to walk, we saw Mashiro Rima coming up to us. She is another one of my best friends.

"Hey. Whats up?" she said approaching us.

"Nothing much. I was just asking Amu if we're still having the party." Utau said as if it were no big deal.

"Oh. So are we?" Rima asked and they both turned to me.

"As far as I know, we should." I said as we continued to walk. "So how about tomorrow we go shopping for costumes and you guys spend the night so we can talk about the party plans." As we continued to walk, I suddenly stopped when it had just came to me that I had left my phone at home. "Utau, can I see your phone for a sec?"

"Sure." she said, handing me the phone. I dialed onii-chan's number and he picked up on the third ring.

"Whats up Utau?" he said.

"This isn't Utau. I need you to bring me my phone." I replied getting right to the point.

"Oh Amu please don't tell me that you left it again?"

"Ummm... didn't I just say that I needed you to bring it? So like of course I left. Wow, sometimes I wondered how you got out of high school."

"Take it back."

"No."

"Yes."

"I said no."

"Do you want your phone?"

"Yes I do."

"Well then take it back."

"Sorry. No can do."

"Oh. Well sorry I can't bring your phone. Bye, bye."

"Wait!" I yelled then I sighed, "Sorry" I mumbled.

"That's better. But sorry I'm not at the house so I can't bring you your phone. I'm with Shiki."

"Wait, he's back?"

"Yup." just as he said that Yaya came running up to us. I looked at her, well more liked glared, and asked her how come she didn't tell me that Shiki, her older brother, was back in town. She said that it had slipped her mind and I let her off this time.

"Let me speak to him." I heard shuffling noises as there was a long pause.

"Salut Amu!" **(a/n thats how you say hi in French)**

"How was your trip in Paris?"

"It was good. But shouldn't you be going to class right now. I'll bring you your phone if you want and afterschool we can go to La Kitty Cafe and catch up. Well that is if you want." At the thought of me and him together made my heart skip a few beats and I could feel a light blush on my cheeks.

"Sure."

"Alright. Gotta go Amu. Don't be late to class either. Bye."

"Bye" I hung up the phone and gave it to Utau. As I turned around to head to the school, my eyes met familiar midnight blue eyes. _Ikuto._

"Well, it looks like my little strawberry blushing. I knew you were dying to see me." he said as I got a better look at his face I could see him smirking.

"What do you want Ikuto?" I asked with an annoyed feeling that suddenly came over me.

"You. Me. And a date afterschool." He said like he was so confident that I was going to go with him.

"Sorry. Can't. Got other plans. See ya." I walked around him and started walking away with Utau, Rima, and Yaya. As we made it to the class, I forgot that I would be seeing Tsukiyomi in here. I sighed and took my regular seat by the window and then the girls came up to me.

"How do you know Tsukiyomi Ikuto from Shooting Stars?" they asked together which was kind of freaky.

"It's nothing really. I just saved him from screaming fans thats all." I stated like it was no big deal which it wasn't.

"Oh." they said. The teacher came in and everyone took their seats. Once the teacher started her lesson, I looked out the window and started daydreaming about Shiki, when all of a sudden I was hit upside the head by a paperball. I looked around for the culprit because they were dead meat. Then I saw Ikuto waving at me and I knew he was the culprit. He motioned for me to open the paper so I did. It said: So what place do you want to go to for a date afterschool? I looked at him again then back at the paper. I balled it up and set it aside. I then went back to my daydreaming hoping not to be interrupted this time.

_**~Afterschool~**_

As Shiki and I were waiting for the waiter to bring us our order, we started to talk about a lot of things.

"So Amu, your quite the looker. So I'm sure some guys been having there eyes on you. Got a boyfriend yet?" he asked out of the blue. In his eyes, I could see he was hoping I didn't have one.

"Honestly, I don't have one."

"Oh. Well, that's good." he said relieved. "So are you looking for one?"

"Not really. Why?"

"I... I..." he suddenly leaned over and kissed me on the lips. At first, I was surprised, but then I relaxed and I kissed him back. 20 seconds had went by before it turned into a makeout session.

"Amu? AMU!" I pulled away from Shiki to see that the voice came from Ikuto and behind him was the rest of the Shooting Stars.

**MHBreak: Woah! O_o **

**Amu: You left them with a cliffy.**

**Ikuto: But don't worry she is getting ready to start on her ne-.**

**MHBreak && Amu: -covers Ikuto's mouth with hand- Shhhhh! Don't tell them nothing. **

**Ikuto: -mumbles-**

**MHBreak && Amu: What was that?**

**Ikuto: -mumbles-**

**MHBreak && Amu: WAHHH? **

**Ikuto: -licks their hands- **

**MHBreak && Amu: -screams and remove hands-**

**Ikuto: I said... oh never mind.**

**Amu: Oh. Okay. R&R. Please and Thank you. **

**MHBreak: Hoped you enjoyed. Ta ta for now. :) **


	4. Fun at the Amusement Park

**MHBreak: Well, hellllllloooooo readers!**

**Ikuto: Whats up with you?**

**Amu: She has had an awesome night!**

**Ikuto: -.-**

**MHBreak: Yupp. Yupp. :DD Hope you lovely readers enjoy this hot chapter. **

**Amu: Ikuto do the disclaimer.**

**Ikuto: MHBreak does not own Shugo Chara or the characters. If she did Tadase would never be in it. **

**MHBreak: True that! *pumps fist in air***

"Oh. Um hi guys." I said. It was quite clear that I was embarrassed.

"Amu! Shiki!" I hear our names being called and look behind the Stars to see Yaya, Rima, and Utau. _Its as if today La Kitty Cafe is the hot spot. _I thought.

"Oh hey you guys. What are you doing here?" I asked glad that they did not catch the earlier event.

"I think the real question is what are you and Shiki doing here. _Together_." I heard Utau say. I look up to see Rima and Utau smirking at me. Thing is they were the only ones who knew about me and Shiki being in love with each other back two years ago before he left.

"He...We-."

"We were just planning for Araki's surprise party." I looked at Shiki and mouthed 'thank you'. He just gave me a smile that could make any girl heart melt.

"Don't listen to th-" I turn around to see Nagihiko covering Ikuto's mouth. For a second there, I had forgot they were there. Then it had came to me that Ikuto was about to rat me out. I gave him a hard stare and he then kept his mouth close.

"I'm so sorry about that." I said to Shiki as he drove me home. We had just came back from La Kitty Cafe. It was 7:30 and I was beat. Utau, Rima, Yaya, and the Stars decided to stay and help with the party plans. Well, technically the Stars didn't offer to they just were going to stay for some desserts but Yaya told them to join us. So, I had to pretend for four hours and thirty minutes that I was very concerned about getting Onii-chan's party. Which I wasn't going to have in the first place!

"It's okay Amu. I had fun." he said glancing at me from the corner of his eyes and gave me his gorgeous smile. I felt my heart speed up and heat rise up to my cheeks.

"But how? I mean all through the time Ikuto was sitting up there glaring at you."

"Really? I wasn't paying any attention to him at all. I had my eyes on this pretty little chick that was there."

"Oh. Really?" I turned my head to the window to keep him from seeing my red face. It was quiet the rest of the way home. Soon we pulled in front of the house. "Well, guess this is my stop." I said. I put my hand on the handle ready to open it.

"Amu." I turn around to meet something very soft. _Shiki's lips. _I could recognize what they were in an instant. He backed away from me breathing heavy. We stared into each other eyes. Then something took over me and I grabbed his head and started to have a hot make out session with him. After what seems like two hours, we pulled away.

"Goodnight Amu." he said before giving me a kiss lightly on the lips. I jumped out of the car because I had another urge to make out with him again even though I was still breathing heavily from the first one.

"Night." I closed the door and made my way to the house. I unlocked the door and took a step inside just to be hit be a very cold chill. I went the thermostat to see that someone had all the way on 50 degrees. I turned it up to 80. I went to Onii-chan 's room and knocked on the door, but I got no reply. I opened the door and looked inside to see no one in there. I went back downstairs and looked in the living room to see a note on the table. I picked it up and it read: _'Amu I am gonna be out for a while so don't wait up. If you want you can invite Utau and them over so you can have one of those girl things you guys have all the time. Well, that's all. Love, Araki P.S. Don't trash the house and no boys are allowed over there. And I mean it.' _

"Whatever." I said under my breath. I know him and I know that he is probably over his new 'girlfriend' house. I walked up to my room to tired to do anything else. I stripped out of my clothes and put on my pajamas and got into the bed. When my head hit that pillow, I was out.

_~Next Day~_

I was woken up to a bucket of cold water poured onto my face. I jumped up out of the bed soaking wet. I looked at the culprit to see Rima smirking at me. I gave her a death glare and she shook it off.

"Take a shower. Get dressed." she said. I went and took my shower knowing it was no use in trying to argue with her. I got out and saw that someone had already picked me out an outfit.

I put on the outfit that consisted of a white shirt that had black sleeves that came a little past my elbows with a red cross that had silver lining on it, red short shorts with a black studded belt that had some chains hanging off the side, red plaid socks that came up to mid thigh and black boots that came mid calf with red shoelaces. It also came with a black choker and a black bracelet. I put my hair into a sloppy bun with my bangs out.

"I'm ready guys." I came down the stairs and went straight out through the door since I was still mad at Utau for waking me up. I went around to the garage and typed in the code to open it. Once it was open, I got into my black 2010 Camaro **(a/n I do not own this) **and cranked it up. I saw Utau pass by in her pink Porsche with Rima and Yaya. I backed out and followed them. I put in Drake's debut CD _Thank Me Later_ **(a/n I do not own this I just freaking love it!) **and cranked up the volume.

_~After the card ride~ _

We later pull up to an amusement park where I see there are a lot of people at. I find a parking spot which was kinda hard since there are so many people here. I meet up with Utau and them.

"I'm not mad at you anymore." I say flatly. I look over to see Utau smiling knowing that I wouldn't be angry after seeing this place. As we came up to the gates, I suddenly stopped, making Rima run into my back in the process.

"OW! Amu why did you stop for?" Rima asked well more liked yell, but I payed her no mind. Right in front of me were the Stars, Onii-chan, some chick that was hanging all on him, and Shiki. Yaya ran pass me and went to hug her brother. That brought me out of my trance and I continued forward. When I made it in front of the group, Rima and Utau stopped but I kept walking.

"Amu, where are you going?" Araki asked. I turned around and glared at him feeling my bad mood from earlier come back to me.

"Amu." I hear Shiki say I turn to him. "What's the matter?" I walked up to him and stood on my tip toes so that I was right in his face.

"What's it to ya?" I said to him. I pushed away from me but not hard. I walked away from him. I stopped a little ways in front of them. I turned around to look at them to see them staring at me. "Well are you guys coming? Or what?"

"I should be asking you that." I hear a husky voice say behind me. I turn around to see Ikuto with that stupid smirk plastered on his face.

"I'm ready when you are."

"I've been ready." I could tell that Ikuto was trying to test my patience. Before I could say something back, Kukai came up and draped his arm around me.

"Come on Hinamori. Let's go get on the roller-coaster." I smile for the first time since waking up this morning.

"Gladly." We walk to the front gates and I noticed that the rest of the group were following behind us. We paid for our tickets and I knew today was going to be an awesome day.

**MHBreak: Done!**

**Ikuto: Yeah. But it took you forever.**

**MHBreak: Hey! It isn't my fault I have a life! **

**Ikuto: Sure it isn't. *rolls eyes***

**Amu: Ikuto don't mess with her today. **

**Ikuto: Why not?**

**Amu: Cause I said so. *gives Ikuto a glare***

**Ikuto: Okay. Okay. I will. **

**MHBreak: Ummm hello don't forget me over here. I want to be part of the conversation too! **

**Ikuto: …**

**Amu: Ikuto don't.**

**Ikuto: I won't.**

**Amu & MHBreak: Suuurrreeee...**

**Break: Please R&R! *eats candy***

**Audience: BREAK GO BACK TO YOUR ANIME! AND STAY THERE!**

**Break: Awwwww... :(**


	5. You Don't Know Me

**MHBreak: Well everyone, the wait is over. **

**Ikuto: About time.**

**MHBreak: What was that?**

**Ikuto: Nothing.**

**Amu: Well, MHBreak isn't there something you would like to tell your readers. **

**MHBreak: Ah, yes there is. I am so sorry for this very, very, VERY long wait. My schedule has been completely full with babysitting, school assignments, and more. Also, were I am at now, I do not have the part of this chapter that I already typed. So I have to redo it all over. So bear with me if it sounds a little rush. Also, I would like to thank all of you who have favorite and alerted me and my stories. I have more great news as well. I plan to start another fanfic for Sailor Moon, Shugo Chara, and Naruto. But it might be until I get chapter 8 of this story out before I publish the first chapter of any of the new stories. Well, that is all. **

**Ikuto: Good, cause you are taking up the reader's time for the chapter. **

**MHBreak: Sorry. **

**Amu: I shall now do the disclaimer. **

**Ikuto: You don't have to announce it, ya know. **

**Amu: Hush. MHBreak owns nothing Shugo Chara belongs to Peach Pit. **

**MHBreak: Enjoy. ALSO, THERE IS AN IMPORTANT NOTE AT END! **

**Amu's POV **

As we walked through the gates with the sun halfway behind the clouds, all of a sudden the passing girls stopped. They stared in our direction. Then they started to whisper to each other, but continued their walking, but as some went by I caught what one said.

"Wow. They look so similar to the Shooting Stars. But I doubt it's them they wouldn't be at a place like this since they have a concert tonight. They must be impersonators." One had whisper to the other.

I looked at Kukai and noticed that he didn't look that much different from usual. He had on a green plaid shirt, light wash jeans, a pair of Polo boots _**(a/n I do not own this)**__,_ and a blue cap with green writing on it pulled to the side that came down enough past his left eye. All together the outfit was a little plain for a star to be wearing out in public. But, his eyes were a different color from the time I seen him at school. They were baby blue then, but green now.

Clad in a white collared shirt with the collars popped up, purple skinny jeans (but not too skinny lol), and white high top Nike _**(a/n I do not own).**_ I looked at Nagihiko and noticed he didn't look much different either, except his eyes were once dark green but now they were a pretty amber color.

Kairi came up in front of us. He had on white t-shirt with a light green army looking jacket over it, dark wash jeans that looked a dark green color in the shade, black shoes with dark green designs on the sides, but now his eyes were blue from the purple I saw before.

As I noticed this, I started to wonder how come Ikuto's eyes weren't a different color. He came up beside Kukai. I gave him a look over. He had on a tight midnight blue that showed off his clearly toned muscles, black skinny jeans, midnight blue Converse _**(a/n I do not own),**_ and to top off the look he had on some black shades that I do not remember him having on earlier. All together he looked very hot.

He caught me staring at him and gave me that annoying smirk of his. I glared at him in return and turned my head back to Kairi just as he was about to speak.

"Okay. We need to get a schedule of the different rides we are going to get on and when we are going to get on them. The reason for this is so that if anyone gets lost…" he stole a quick glance at Kukai," they will know which ride we are on at whatever time so that way they can come find us." _'So I guess he is the one who most likely will get lost then'_, I thought to myself.

"Well if anyone gets lost, they can just use their handy dandy cell phone to call to find the rest of us." Utau said in a 'duhh' kind of tone. She came up and stood beside kairi.

"Problem. I don't have mine." Utau and I looked over at Ikuto when he said this.

"What kind of person goes out without their phone?" we both asked at the same time.

"Because someone…" he glared at Kukai, "decided to drop my phone out the window of our 3 story house. " Kukai looked down with a faint blush on his face. He then looked up at Ikuto.

"You say it as if I tried to do it!" he said to Ikuto.

"Cause you did!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not! The window was up and I tripped over my soccer ball and the phone flew out my hand and out the window!"

"Sure it did." Ikuto said in a sarcastic tone. You could see the storm forming between the two.

"Okay, okay. I don't think it really matters. That was then this is now.' I said coming in between the two boys. "But the question is why did you have his phone and how come you didn't go buy a new one." I looked at Kukai first then to Ikuto.

"Easy." Ikuto said, "I didn't feel like going through the trouble of getting one." He turned his head away from me and looked towards the rides. I gave him a little glare and turned my head to Kukai.

"I couldn't find my phone and-"

"Trying cleaning your room up once in a while" Ikuto said as he interrupted Kukai.

"AND I was using his phone to call mine. I heard it and was looking for it then I tripped and well you know the rest." He said.

"Well it doesn't matter now. Let's just go and get on the roller coaster." I said. Everyone agreed and we started on our way until that girl with my brother decided she wanted to talk.

"Araki, I want to go on the tea cup ride," she said, well more like whine.

"I guess we can if you want," he said while rubbing the back of his head. I was shocked. Ever since his first ride on the teacups, he said he would never, EVER get on it in his life ever again. Not even for a million dollars. The reason this be is because he once got caught on the ride by some of his so called friends and they thought that boys weren't suppose to ride the teacups and they stopped talking to him. Plus, on top of that, they went around telling everyone that he was gay and no one wanted to be his friend anymore.

They started to walk away, but I grabbed my brother's arm before he went.

"I'm sorry, but he's going to get on the roller coaster with me." I pulled him over to me a little.

"Um I'm sorry but he's MY boyfriend," She then she pulled him back to her. "And he's going with me to the teacups."

"Well, he's my brother and I said he's going to get on the roller coaster with me." I pulled him out of her grasp and stepped in front of him to the point where I was in her face. "Besides, they don't allow gold-digging sluts on the teacups. Their bad influences on the kids." I batted my eyelashes at her.

I was about to turn away from her, until my left cheek suddenly felt hot. It then came to me that she had just slapped me, and before I knew it we were rolling on the ground fighting.

"AMU!" I hear Shiki call my name. Next thing I knew I was pulled off her and into Shiki's strong arms and her into Araki's arms. I struggled to get out of Shiki's arms, while she clung onto Araki. "Stop it Amu!" Shiki said. I stopped trying to struggle because I knew it was no use.

"Araki, she's so scary" the girl whined. I rolled my eyes at her. _'You should see the other things I do, b-' _

"AMU!" I snapped out of my thoughts just to look at my brother's mad face. "Apologize right now."

"WHAT? Why should I? She slapped me first. She should be apologizing. Not me!"

"No she shouldn't. You called her a gold-digging slut. So technically you started it first. So, apologize. Now." I looked at him for a long time. I turned away from them just to face Shiki and the rest of them. It was then that I noticed that I noticed that a little crowd had form around us-watching us. I turned my head to side so that way I could my brother out the corner of my eye.

"If you think I'm going to apologize to her, you must not know me." I turned and looked straight and walked away. As I got through the crowd that was slowly dispersing, Ikuto came up beside me. I was thinking about telling him off, but decided not to take my anger out on him for any reason.

**MHBreak: Done.**

**Ikuto: So my little pinkette is starting to be nice to me. **

**Amu: whatever. **

**MHBreak: Well, that's the end of Chapter 5. Chapter 6 is on its way. HOPEFULLY, I will have it out on or before Sunday, but let's just see what happens. **

**Ikuto: R&R.**

**MHBreak: No one told you to do that.**

**Ikuto: Well, I did it for the readers. I don't think they want to hear you rambling. **

**MHBreak: I wasn't rambling. I was about to tell a very important detail about the next chapter and another Amuto story. **

**Ikuto: Oh really? Like what?**

**MHBreak: like the next chapter is the end and you and Amu will not end up together. But her and Shiki will, then they will move away and have bunches of kids and live happily ever after without you in thought!**

**Ikuto & Amu: O_o WHAT?**

**MHBreak: Hehe. Gotcha. The real news is the chapter name will be **_**'Lost'**_**. Also, the new Amuto story should be coming out that day as well. I'm starting the first chapter tonight. It will be awesome so look out for that. The name will be **_**The Way It's Suppose To Be.**_

**Amu: Wonder what it's going to be about…**

**Ikuto: Me too…**

**MHBreak: You're just going to have to wait and see! Goodbye everyone. And don't forget…**

**Amu & Ikuto: R-**

**Usui (a/n I do not own him): &R**

**MHBreak: USUI THIS IS NOT YOUR ANIME! **

**Usui: *smirks at MHBreak* Sorry.**

**MHBreak: *stops, stares at him with hearts in eyes, and faints***


	6. Missing

**MHBreak: Here is my 6th chapter! I feel so proud of myself. **

**Ikuto: Smh. (shaking my head)**

**Amu: Good job MHB. **

**MHBreak: Well, this will be a very interesting chapter. I hope you guys will enjoy it, and if you do, don't be afraid to review after you finish reading. **

**Amu: Ikuto...**

**Ikuto: MHBreak does not own Shugo Chara or the characters except Araki and Shiki. **

**Araki&Shiki: Yupp!**

**Ikuto: *glares at Shiki***

**Shiki: What?**

**Ikuto: *growls***

**Amu: Run, Shiki. **

**Shiki: *stands there then Ikuto starts foaming at mouth, then he runs away***

**Ikuto: *chases after him***

**Amu: What was with Ikuto?**

**Ikuto: What you mean?**

**Amu&MHBreak: *turn head and stare wide eyed at Ikuto* Didn't you just go chasing after Shiki?**

**Ikuto: Noo... I just woke up. **

**Amu: O.o**

**MHBreak: Then..Who...What... What was that then? O.o**

* * *

**Ikuto: On to the story. *Walks away***

**Ikuto's POV**

It has been about twenty minutes since we left everyone. I was surprised Amu hadn't rid herself of me the first five seconds I started to walk with her. The silence continued to go on as we passed rides and stalls, until her stomach started to growl. I tried to contain my laughter, but it was no use.

"Shut up!" she yelled at me then hit me across the arm. HARD.

"Owww!" I rubbed the place where she hit me at.She stormed off away from me and I followed her. As we were walking, we came by a cotton candy stand and she stopped and pulled me to a halt as well.

"Go buy me some cotton candy. NOW!" she said pointing to the stand.

"WHAT? No way. Go buy it yourself." she turned towards me and gave me a glare that could kill. Before I could anger her any further, I went up to the cotton candy stand.

"What would you like, young man?" the old man of the stand asked me.

"Two, pink." I said taking out a five dollar bill.

"Okay. That will be $2." I gave him the money and he gave me the change back along with the cotton candy. I walked over to Amu and gave her hers. She walked off while eating it. I caught up to her and walked along side of her.

"What? No 'thank you'?" she stopped to turn and face me.

"No thank you." she then gave me a fake smile. I then just stared at her as in to say "oh really". "What? I said thank you, I just put a 'no' in front of it." I looked at her as she walked off with me following right behind her.

For the rest of the walk, she continued to ignore me. We kept walking until we came to a bench. She sat down and continued not to talk to me. I sat down beside her in silence. After what felt like years, I cracked slightly.

"Ugh! Fine be that way." she continued to sit there with a nonchalant look on her face. "Let me borrow your phone so I can see where the rest are." she sat there for a minute then dug in the pocket of her short shorts and pulled out her iPhone 4 **(a/n I do not own this) **and put it in my hand after she did something to it. _'Probably her password.'_ I thought to myself. I took the phone from her outstretched hand and walked a little ways from the bench, while I dialed Nagi's number. My back was facing her as Nagi answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Yo, Nagi!"

"Oh. Ikuto, where are you?" I looked at my surroundings and the only thing I could see were stalls, stalls, and more stalls.

"Don't really know. How 'bout you?"

"We are over by the haunted house that's by the stalls." I looked up and could see the top of the haunted house.

"Alright. I'm on my way."

"Okay." I hung up afterwards. I turned around just to look at an empty bench. I looked around but I couldn't see Amu or her pink hair anywhere. I decided to just forget it and put her phone in my pocket. I then turned towards the haunted house and started my way over to it.

**Amu's POV**

As Ikuto took my phone and walked away to call to find everyone else, an idea sparked in my head. _'I should leave him here and go off on my own.' _I thought to myself as I sat there looking at my surroundings. Then before I could change my mind, I was on my way heading somewhere far away from Ikuto.

"Where to go, where to go?" I mumbled to myself. I was in front of the little kids rides. I looked to my left and saw a pathway to the entrance. Then, I looked to my right and saw a pathway to the other rides for teenagers and adults. I decided to go this way after I saw my favorite ride-the swing ride **(a/n its this ride were you have these swings hanging off these little arm type things and it spins you around and around while bringing you up in the air and it plays music as well)**. I walked up and got in line and waited for my turn. After about fifteen minutes, I was finally let on. I got into one of the little swings then buckled myself up. After about a minute or more, they started the ride, as we started being lifted in the air a thought came to my mind. _'What if Ikuto or somebody else are trying to find me. They will see me and my pink hair.'_ I said to myself. _'Oh whatever. I will just walk away from them as if __they're strangers.' _I sat back after that last thought and enjoyed the ride. As the ride was going, the first song I did not know, so I just rocked to the beat as if I did. After that song, I started to dance in the swing and sing along to _'Sugar' _by Flo Rida. **(a/n I do not own this)**

_**(Wynter)**_

_**Da double dee double di (x7)  
My lips like sugar (x2)  
This candy got you sprung (x2)  
So call me your sugar (x2)  
You love you some (x2)  
I'm sweet like  
Da double dee double di (x3)  
I'm sweet like  
Da double dee double di (x2)  
I'm sweet like  
Da double dee double di  
Sugar**_

(Flo Rida)  
Hey, I've got a mouth full of cavities.  
Sweet tooth, full of mama, like sugar to me.  
So my love with the lips, put a bug in the ear tone.  
Shawty gotta kiss, it's an emergency.  
Spit sprung for the taste, addicted to her gloss.  
Won't smile this way, baby I rub it off.  
Put my tongue in your face  
A little mistletoe, sippin' grand marnier  
I'm a fan all day.  
Do me that favor, cuz I like your flavor.  
My manage behavior; I'm into your major.  
Sweeter so flavor, that's good for this player.  
My hood, now and later, throw back like a pager.  
Pretty much, you're givin' me a sugar rush.  
Lil mama, give me high blood pressure when you blush.  
Lips feel soft as a feather when we touch, Shawty that's what's up.

(Wynter)  
My lips like sugar (x2)  
This candy got you sprung (x2)  
So call me your sugar (x2)  
You love you some (x2)  
I'm sweet like  
Da double dee double di (x3)  
I'm sweet like  
Da double dee double di (x2)  
I'm sweet like  
Da double dee double di  
Sugar

(Flo Rida)  
Hey, Sh Shawty would you mind, cuz I want me some.  
Now and later, I don't wanna have to wait, you the one.  
Yep! Yep! Your vision. So, so delicious.  
Can't help my interest, candy addiction.  
Wanna peace, to a piece gotta get a piece.  
I don't know a piece, Give me all your sweets.  
Bottom and top lip, bout to have a sugar feast.  
Level with our trip, I'm a lip bitin' beast.  
Man for them things, all 42 teeth.  
Squeeze the sugar cane on your mouth, must beat.  
Ain't your mama slirp, stickin', usin' my tree.  
Like taffy but classy, get at me.  
I'm flyly Let you know I wanna kiss.  
But your lips, they'll do me fine.  
Now baby don't trip with the juicy kind.  
Get, get on the grip, Girl you ain't lyin'.

(Wynter)  
My lips like sugar (x2)  
This candy got you sprung (x2)  
So call me your sugar (x2)  
You love you some (x2)  
I'm sweet like  
Da double dee double di (x7)  
Sugar

(Flo Rida)  
You like my sugar, my sugar.  
You so sweet, so sweet.  
Like my candy, my candy  
You so sweet, so sweet.  
I got a good appetite with you on me, on me.  
I'll wrap you out of them clothes.  
You my treat, my treat.  
Girl you my sugar, I call you Candy  
And tonight I'm gonna get me some, get me some.  
Girl you my sugar, I call you Candy  
And tonight I'm gonna get me some, get me some sugar.

(Wynter)  
My lips like sugar (x2)  
This candy got you sprung (x2)  
So call me your sugar (x2)  
You love you some (x2)  
I'm sweet like  
Da double dee double di (x3)  
I'm sweet like  
Da double dee double di (x2)  
I'm sweet like  
Da double dee double di  
Sugar 

After this song was done, the swings started to go down and I knew the ride was over. As I got off the ride, I looked around and headed to another ride.

_**~Time Skip~**_

The sun started to set and I knew it was time for me to find the others. As I started walking, a thought dawned onto me. _'I don't know where they are' _I thought to myself. I started to look through my pockets for my phone when I remembered that I gave Ikuto my phone and left it with him. I feel like a real idiot right now. I started to walk around some more when I suddenly heard crying. I looked around until I saw a little boy and girl sitting side by side on a bench not to far away from me. It was the little girl that was crying. I walked over to them and knelt in front of the girl.

"Are you okay sweetie," I asked. She lifted her head to show an adorable face with big brown eyes and brown hair. She had tears running down her face onto her light pink dress with orange flowers on it. "What's wrong?"

"I-I-I can't find my mommy," she stuttered. She started to cry again. I looked at the boy as he glared at me. He had brown hair, and green eyes. He had on a red t-shirt with some khaki shorts.

"Are you her brother," I asked. He said nothing for a minute.

"What's it to you," he said with an attitude. I just stared at him. I lifted my middle finger and thumb and thumped him on his forehead. He put his hands over his forehead and stared at me as if I was crazy.

"Now let's try that again. Are you her brother?"

"Y-Y-Yes," he stuttered, scared I might thump him again. I gave him a small smile.

"So you can't find your mother?"

"No. We walked away to go look at the cotton candy and when we turned around we couldn't find her," tears started to form in his eyes. As one slipped, I wiped it away with my finger.

"I'm lost as well. So how about we help each other. We'll look for you guys mother while we look for my friends at the same time. Okay?" he stared at me for a minute. He looked at his little sister, who had stopped crying and was wiping away her tears. He looked back at me and outstretched his hand towards me. I grabbed it and his little sister's hand. We started walking. "What are you guys names?"

"I'm Genji. And that is my little sister, Anka," the little boy, Genji, said.

"Well, my name is Amu. So let's go find your mother."

_**~Time Skip~ (Normal POV)**_

Exhausted, Amu, Anka, and Genji sat down on an empty bench. Anka and Genji started to give up hope on finding their mom because the sun started to set. Anka started to cry thinking she would never see her mom again. Genji tried to keep himself from crying because he wanted to be a better example for his younger sister in a tough situation like this. However, he could not keep the silent tears from flowing down his face. Seeing this, Amu just couldn't help the feeling that was washing over her from the tears flowing down the little kids faces.

**Amu's POV**

I looked at the two little kids that were seated on each side of me. Just seeing the tears roll down their little faces is enough to make me want to cry. However, I knew I couldn't do it. _'I have to be strong for the kids,_' I thought.

Sitting here looking at these little kids cry reminded me of the song my mom wrote me when I was younger. She would sing it to me anytime I asked her to. I remembered once she sung it to me when I got lost at an amusement park.

_**~Flashback~**_

_I walked around cold, sad, scared. and lost. I could not find Mama or Papa. I looked at all the adult faces none looking like my parents. I looked everywhere. I finally came to a conclusion with myself. 'I will never see Mama or Papa ever again.' With this thought I had started to cry in the middle of the crowd of adults. _

"_AMU!" I heard my name being called. I looked up through my blurry, wet eyes. I looked all around for the voice that had called me. I knew that voice was my mother's. I got up and frantically looked around for my mother. I finally spotted the top of her head over to my left. I was filled with joy and ran towards her. She did not see because she was still looking around for me._

"_MOM!" She turned around and looked at me. Tears ran down her face, her cheeks were rosy red and a smile appeared on her face. She ran over to me, swooped down and picked me up in her arms. We held each other tight both of us crying because we were happy to see the other. _

"_Mom can you sing my song to me," I had asked her after we stopped crying and she had called my father to let him know that I was safe and where to find us. _

"_Of course sweetie" she said. She took in a deep breath, opened her mouth and..._

_**~End of flashback~**_

Kanon Wakeshima-Celmisia **(a/n: I do not own this song. I just adore it and the singer!)**

_**Himitsu ni shitai wa  
Naisho ni shitai wa  
Dare ni mo iwanai wa  
Kesshite iwanai wa  
**_

I just could not help myself. I had to sing my song. Anka and Genji heard my voice and they turned to stare at me. I smiled at them as their tears started to slow. They wiped away the dry tears that stained their rosy cheeks.

_**Shiawase ga hoshii wa  
Chiisakutte mo ii wa**_

Yakusoku shita koyubi  
Zettai ni kirenai wa  
Shikarareta namida wa  
Goji no chaimu made nagareru wa  


Anka started to slowly smile at me as I continued to sing. Her smile turned into a big, toothy grin. Genji started to smile as well. _'I love making people smile because of my singing,'_ I thought to myself. As a young girl, I use to sing to anyone who came to my home. They use to love my singing. They would smile at me, clap after I stopped singing, and dance with me as I sung my songs filled with happiness.

_**Mijuku de itai wa  
Mikansei de itai wa  
Iya na toko mo zenbu  
Atashi de itai wa  
**_

I always wanted to be a singer. The reason so was because I wanted to make millions of people smile when they hear my songs. I use to dance around my room using a brush to sing into pretending I was on stage in front of my fans. Just maybe, the Shooting Stars will be my chance in becoming a singer.

_**Mamorarete itai wa  
Aisarete itai wa  
**_

I guess singing with Ikuto couldn't be so bad. We could probably get along fairly well.

_**Poroporo koboreta ame  
Amai doroppu ni nare  
Ayamatta namida wa  
Goji no chaimu made nagareru wa**_

_**Wakuwaku shite itai wa  
Mada sukoshi saki ni aru  
Sharin no youni marukunatte kaketai wa  
Dekaketai wa  
**_

I looked at Genji and Anka as they looked around us. It was then that I noticed there was a crowd watching me. I smiled to myself as I looked at all the smiling faces of the children and adults. _'This is the reason I want to sing,' _I thought to myself.

_**Yakusoku shita koyubi zettai ni kirenai wa  
Poroporo koboreta ame amai drop ni nare  
Kami-sama yoku mitete daisukitte itai wa  
Tsumazuita ashimoto kara hana no oto ga kikoeru wa  
**_

As I finished singing everyone was clapping and cheering for me including Genji and Anka. Anka pushed me up. I looked down at here confused.

"Take a bow!" At that, I took a bow.

"Genji! Anka!"

"Amu!" Our names were called from the opposite direction. Genji and Anka ran to a woman with brown hair that stopped at the middle of her back. She bent down and hugged them both. I then knew that they had found their mom. I then turned in the direction that my name was called.

"Araki!" He turned around and a smile broke across his face. Everyone else also turned around and they looked relieved to see me. As I came up to my brother, he immediately swooped me up into a bear hug. Me, being so used to it, just laughed and patted his back. He sat me down on the ground just so I could be tackled by Rima, Utau, and Yaya.

"AMU! WE WERE SO SCARED!" they wailed. After I got them off of me, they started to bombard me with questions about where I was at. After they got through with the questions, I decided to answer them.

"I was on rides. You do know that is what your suppose to do at amusement parks,right," I said. Utau and Rima then gave me a glare. Yaya seemed okay with my answer.

"Don't get smart with us," Utau snapped. I rolled my eyes and walked past her. I came up to the Shooting Stars. My eyes then fell directly onto the midnight blue-haired boy who was in possession of my phone.

"Phone. Please," I said with my hand outstretched towards him. Ikuto reached into his pockets and took out my phone. He then placed it in my hand. I looked my phone over to make sure no damage was done to it while I was gone. I turned away and started heading towards the gate.

"Oh yeah. Ikuto," I stopped and turned around towards him with a little smirk. I noticed everyone's eyes were on me, "I'll join your band."

"About time you agreed," he said with a smirk plastered on his face. Everyone's face showed shock. I knew why though. Most were because they never knew about the offer. While the Shooting Stars thought I was never going to give into his offer.

"Whatever," I said. I turned back around and continued my walk to the gate. I soon heard the voices of the others behind me.

_'My dream is finally going to come true,_" I thought to myself as a little smile graced my lips.

**MHBreak: Now it is time to officially change my name. Do the countdown. **

**Ikuto: 5**

**Amu: 4**

**Araki: 3**

**Shiki: 2**

**MHBreak: 1... CHANGE!**

**: I am no longer MHBreak. I am now . :D**

**Ikuto: Whatever. **

**: On other news, this is my longest chapter. 8 PAGES! Woo-hoo! Anywho, I am back hopefully I won't have no more death periods. I love all my readers! **

**Amu: R&R **


	7. Tsubaki Yuri

**: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever. Its just that I gave been all caught up with school and have had no time to type. So I hope that you guys will forgive me. I will try to update as often as I can. **

**Amu: Enjoy! **

Amu's POV

"AHHHH," I was awoken out of my sleep by a loud scream from downstairs. I hurried out of bed, through my bedroom door, and down the stairs to try and find the source of the scream. As I made it to the end of the stairs, I heard giggling coming from the kitchen. I walked into the kitchen just to have

a sour look put upon my face.

Right in front of the stove was my brother and the girl from yesterday making out. As I recalled the events between her and me, I suddenly wanted to pull out my brother's old baseball bat from the hallway closet beside me and swing at her head as if it was a baseball. I, also, wanted to hit my brother because of his choosing her over me. He was lucky that it had slipped my mind at the amusement park.

They haven't noticed my presence yet. So to make myself known, I was going to go to the fridge to get a cup of orange juice. However, the doorbell rung and they turned and caught sight of me before I could put my plan into action. I walked away to answer the door. At the door were Utau, Rima, and Yaya, each of their hands were filled with a suitcase and bags full of junk food. As I took in the sight, I knew that they would be staying over for the next few days to plan for the upcoming Halloween party.

They each walked right pass me with a smile on their face. However, once they passed by the kitchen and took in the sight of my brother and his 'girlfriend' they came to a complete halt. They turned to see the emotionless look on my face and continued to head up the stairs to my room. I started towards the kitchen still set on getting a cup of orange juice. As I grabbed a cup out of the cupboard, my brother came up behind me.

"Amu, can we talk in the living room?" I turned around to see him standing with his arms crossed with a serious look on his face. His 'girlfriend' was staring at me with a smirk so I knew he wanted to talk about her. I sat my cup down on the counter with a force and walked to the living room with my brother following me.

"So, what you want?" I asked as I turned around once we were in the living room and away from the kitchen. He said nothing. He just stood there staring at me. "What got your panties in a bunch?" I asked him.

"Aren't you going to apologize?" _'I knew it'_ I thought,_ 'he still wants me to apologize to her.'_

"Hmmm... Let me think about it... Nope!" I gave him a smirk. He just glared at me.

"Let me rephrase that. You ARE going to apologize to her."

"And exactly why am I apologizing to her?"

"You were being disrespectful to her. After you left, she started crying her eyes out because you decided to act that way towards her!"

"Boo-hoo! Cry me a damn river! Why should I care?"

"Because she's my girlfriend!" he was getting angry I could tell. His arms were no longer crossed he had them hanging to his side, clenching and unclenching his fists.

"Don't you mean because she's a little slut that's trying to take all your damn money?" the anger was boiling up in me and was ready to pour out.

"She's not like them!"

"You said that about the others! And you lost $709,950 because of all of them!" I yelled.

After that we both got quiet. I soon realized that Utau, Yaya, and Rima had come downstairs and were staring at the two of us. I also noticed that the girl had come out the kitchen and had a smirk on her face. _'Bitch.' _Araki opened his mouth to say something, but the doorbell rang. No one in the room decided to move towards the door-especially me and Araki. We glared into each other's eyes then the doorbell rang again. Deciding to answer the door, I walked right pass him and turned the corner towards the door. I opened the door, to find the Shooting Stars on my doorstep. They all greeted me with a smile, and ever so slowly each smile faded once they saw the angry look on my face.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked obviously irritated about them showing up.

"Are you Hinamori Amu?" I heard a feminine voice ask. I looked pass the Shooting Stars and saw a woman.

She looked no older than 25. She was dressed in a black pencil skirt, a white button down dress shirt, yellow high heels, a yellow bow in her hair and a black briefcase on her side. She had black hair that stopped to mid back and bangs that swooped to the side covering half of her right eye. Her eyes were a pretty hazel nut color.

"I'll ask again. Are YOU Hinamori Amu?" I heard her ask. I could hear the agitation leaking through her words.

"Who's asking?" I said. She stared at me long and hard. Her eyes held a very serious look to them. Her lips were set in a thin line. She started walking towards me. She stepped right pass the Shooting Stars and stood in front of me. We stood eye to eye.

"Shooting Stars' manager," was the only thing that came out of her mouth.

"Well, yeah. I'm Amu."

We stood there having a stare down. She looked me over and walked right pass me into my house. I left the Shooting Stars at my doorstep and followed their manager in who took a seat on the loveseat in the living room.

"My name is Tsubaki Yuri. As I said before, I am the Shooting Stars manager." as she introduced herself I took a seat on the loveseat that was straight across from her. The Shooting Stars had let themselves in and took a seat on the couch that was beside me.

"What may I do for you today?" I said to Yuri.

"Sing," she said. Her tone of voice was very serious and her face screamed business.

"No. I'm good." I gave a smirk to her. I saw a look of frustration flash through her eyes, but she soon covered it back up with her business look.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I don't feel like it." It became silent after wards. Out the corner of my eye I saw Nagihiko, Kairi, and Kukai looking back and forwards between the both of us. However, Ikuto was staring directly at me with a smirk on his face and a humorous look in his eyes. However, Yuri sat there with a blank look on her face.

"Well, if that's all you wanted with me, you can show yourselves out. I have more important things to do." After I said that, I started walking out of the living room to head upstairs when all of a sudden I hear laughter behind me. I turned around to see the manager laughing.

"You sure know how to pick them Ikuto," she said to him, then turning to me. "I like you. You will be a great addition to the Shooting Stars."

"Thanks?" I questioned, not sure how to respond.

She stood up and walked over to me. She outstretched her hand and I just looked at it. She grabbed my hand and made me shake her hand. She let go of my hand, walked back to where she was sitting opened up her briefcase and pulled out a stack of papers. She walked back to me and sat them in my hands.

"I need you to look over the contract, sign it, and fill out those other papers about yourself and things like that." She said as she went back over to her briefcase, closed it, and picked it up. "I'm sorry I can't stay longer so that we could get to know each other some more, but I have a meeting the head of our music company."

"As do we," Nagi said as they all stood up to leave.

"Well, you guys can show yourselves out," I said as they started to walk pass me, however Ikuto stopped beside me. He looked at me with his midnight blue eyes, and stared. I stared back looking into the abyss of his eyes. It soon was over as I heard him say something and walk away with a smirk. I stood there looking at the place he once was as I heard the door shut close.

I thought about what he said _"Falling for me already, Amu? How nice."_ I started towards the stairs.

"Pshh.. As if."

**: I hope you enjoyed. **

**Ikuto: Please-**

**Amu: Review! **


	8. I Knew It!

S.C: I know that it has been a very, VERY long time since I've updated. First off, I lost all progress that I had with this story and then decided to procrastinate and take forever before I started back to writing. It's summer vacation, I finally have time to do things sooooo... yeah. I have already started on the next chapter and I DO plan to get myself on track and stop neglecting this story and start writing. This isn't a very long chapter but if I wouldn't have lost all my hard work from before it would have be twice as long as this. However, what's done has been done. Well, enjoy the chapter.

"So, why were you upset with Araki so early in the morning?" asked Utau as I came into my room.

"He wanted me to apologize to that gold digging slut." I said as I sat on my bed beside Utau, who was currently painting her toe nails. Rima was sitting at my computer desk playing on my MacBook. Yaya was lying on the floor surrounded by recent issues of the most popular magazines.

"Did you?" Yaya asked.

"Yes I did." I said with sarcasm. However, it seemed as if Yaya missed it. She looked up from the magazine that was previously occupying her attention to give me a bewildered look.

"No way!"

"Yaya, she was being sarcastic," said Rima who did not even spare a glance up from my MacBook.

"Oh," was the only response Yaya could give as she shyly put her head back down to flip through the magazine in hand.

"So, moving on to the next subject, who was at the door," Utau asked looking up from her now finished nails and blowing on them to quicken their drying.

"Oh, just the Shooting Stars," I said with nonchalance. Immediately following, I hear screams coming from two of my best friends.

"The Shooting Stars!?" Utau and Yaya yelled.

"Yea..."

"What did they want," Rima asked. Even though she wasn't overreacting and screaming like the other two, you could see the excitement, interest, and curiosity in her eyes.

"Nothing really. Their manager came to ask me to be a part of their group," I said as if it wasn't a big deal, which it wasn't.

"What!?" Utau yelled as she abruptly stood up from my bed slightly shaking the bed. I looked up at her as she walked around my specially imported California King bed to get right in my face. "What did you say? You said yes, right?"

"I said nothing. She just gave me a contract and that was the end of that conversation. Now get out of my personal space!"

"Are you going to join," Rima asked. She had swiveled the chair completely around towards us.

"Probably not."

"Hmmm... Figured," she stated, turning around and giving her attention back to my MacBook already bored with the conversation.

"Why won't you Amu," Yaya asked sitting up to look at me better.

"You know why," I replied giving her my 'don't play dumb' look.

"Amu..." Utau said looking at me with a solemn expression. She was aware of why but she didn't want to accept it. I could tell from the unsaid words and the look in her eyes.

"So," I started, looking away from Utau I got up, walked over to Rima, took my Mac away from her and went back to sit on my bed, "shall we get to planning this Halloween party?"

"No, first we need to find costumes since we did not do it the other day due to our espada at the amusement park," replied Rima as she plopped down onto my bed with Yaya following suit.

**************************

_I was clad in a lightweight, flowy, white dress running through a beautiful rainforest. There were beautiful parrots flying above my head with vibrant feathers. To my left, I saw hundreds of toucans sitting among the trees staring at me with their small, beady eyes. As I looked around taking in the beautiful scenery, I hear a low growl. I turn around to come face to face with a large tiger. However, instead of being terrified like most people would, I gave the tiger a gentle smile. I reached out my hand to touch it's fur. Instead of meeting fur, I met something liquidy and sticky.  
I look at my hand to see blood. I then look to the side of the tiger's face to see blood that I did not see before. Before I could try to aid the animal, everything went black._

_When things started to become light again, I found myself standing in the middle of a meadow. Around the outskirts of the meadow I could see the grass and leaves on the tree move as if the wind was blowing. However, I felt nothing._

_The sky was this beautiful blue. No clouds nor sun were in sight. It was just the endless sky. This place was just so peaceful. As I started turning back around, I came face to face with Shiki. He had this look on his face of one that was utterly in love and he was giving it to me! He said nothing as he sat down in the meadow and patted the spot beside him for me to sit. I sat beside him and rested my head against his shoulder._

_We sat there peacefully until Shiki moved from up under me to turn his body towards mine. He looked deep into my eyes as I did to him. Ever so slowly, he started to lean in, and my eyes started to flutter close..._

I woke up abruptly for no apparent reason. I looked around to see Yaya, Utau, and Rima still asleep. I looked over at my clock on the wall and it read 3:08 A.M. I laid my head back down and closed my eyes deciding to get more sleep. I couldn't seem to go back to sleep, so I decided to go get a warm glass of milk.

I slowly got out of my California King sized bed, careful not to wake the other three. I walked over to my door and slowly opened it. I tiptoed towards the stairs because I did not want to make a ruckus so late at night and wake everyone else up.

I immediately heard a hushed voice coming from downstairs. I cautiously made my way down the stairs so I wouldn't make any noise. Downstairs, I saw my brother's gold digging slut on the phone.

"I know, I know baby. I'll get the money from the sucker," she said in a whisper.

I stood frozen.

'I knew it!' was the only thing I could think as I stood behind the wall out of her sight.

"I'm having a problem because of his little bratty ass sister."

'Bitch!' I thought wanting to walk out and beat her to a pulp.

"Just give me until tomorrow. We're going shopping. I'll try to keep him out until dark then you and the guys can jump him and take his cards. I know the pins to most of them. We'll go to the nearest ATM and take all the money out of his accounts."

Anger started to boil up inside of me as I listened to her plans to hurt and steal from my older brother.

"Goodnight, baby. I love you."

I ran quickly up the stairs, skipping every other step, without making even the slightest noise. I slipped into my room and quietly closed my door. I stood by the door as I listened to her go back into my brother's room.

I did not know what to do. I eased back into my bed and stared through the surrounding darkness. I was wondering how I could manage to convince Araki that I was telling the truth. As I continued to think, I felt my eyes grow heavy and soon sleep took over and I was once again in the land of dreams.

S.C: Well I hope that that's a good way to start off back into the habit of writing. I promise that the next chapter will be longer but will be out before this month is over with.

XOXO,


	9. Light Bulb

I awoke to my phone ringing. I reached my hand out from under the covers to grab my cell phone off my nightstand. Glancing at the caller I.D., I saw that my father was calling.

"Hello," I answered groggily as I slowly sat up in my bed.

"Good morning, my little sparrow! How are you," my father asked very cheerily . Hearing his cheery voice lightened my mood and I felt happy even though I wanted to still be asleep. I got out of my warm, comfortable bed and went outside of my room to go downstairs so I wouldn't disturb my still sleeping friends.

"I'm great Dad!" I replied in the best happy voice that I could manage in my still sleepy manor. I decided on having a cup of coffee to wake me up, so I headed to the cabinet to get a glass, I then walked to the sink to fill the glass with water.

"That's good. How's Araki," my father asked just as Araki himself walked into the kitchen with his disheveled hair and black, silk pajama pants.

"He just walked in." I replied somewhat distractedly as I poured the water into its chamber and turned the coffee maker on after putting my choice of coffee grounds in the funnel.

"The house!?" my father said in a loud tone. He always got like that whenever he got the thought that Araki was not watching over me correctly. I would always have to continuously remind him that I can basically take care of myself and do not need my older brother babysitting me. However, my father would have none of that.

"No. The kitchen." I replied with an exasperated sigh. I leaned my butt against the counter as I waited for my coffee to get finished.

"Oh..." my father got silent. I could bet money that he was either thinking about how he just overreacted a little there or distracted by work related stuff.

"Who's that," Araki asked as he walked by me. I glanced at him to see that he had opened the refrigerator. I looked back down as he pulled out the orange juice carton and closed the refrigerator.

"Dad," I gave as a sharp reply while looking down at the floor. I watched, through my peripheral vision, as his feet shuffled over to the cabinet containing the cups and got himself one out.

"Yes?"

"Not you Dad. I was talking to your son."

"Uh-oh. You called him 'my son' instead of Araki. What happened," my father asked. This is what I loved about my father, even if he wasn't here majority of the time, he knew when something was wrong.

"Well, see there's-" I was cut off by the doorbell ringing. Araki made no move to go and see who's at the door. The visitor rang the doorbell again. "Hold on Dad. There's someone at the door and it seems like I'm the only one capable of going to see who's ringing the doorbell." I said the last bit just to piss Araki off. I walked passed Araki as he gave a low growl, that was obviously directed towards me. I made my way to the door and opened it to reveal Shiki.

"Amu, I got to go. I have an important phone call on the other end." I guess the caller had great timing.

"Bye. I love you."

"Ditto," with that response the phone call between my father and I was over.

I looked at Shiki as he entered into our house and closed the door behind him. He followed me into the kitchen just as Araki was coming out. I continued into the kitchen deciding on having a bagel along with my coffee. I tuned their conversation out as I got the bagel and put it in the toaster oven. I noticed that conversation ended as soon as it began when Shiki sat down at the kitchen table staring at me.

"So has things gotten any better between you two?" he asked as he continued to stare at me.

"Nope. How can they if he chooses her side? Coffee?"

"Well, you could just give her the benefit of the doubt. No thanks."

"I could but that's not me. Especially since i have proof that she's how I say she is. Bagel?"

"Oh really? What's your proof? Your intuition? No thanks."

"Ha. Ha. Funny. Anyway, I overheard her last night, or this morning however you look at it, on the phone with her boyfriend talking about how they were going to jump Araki and take his credit card. She says she has the pin."

"Wow..." Shiki sat shocked. "When do they plan to do this?"

"Today when they go shopping."

"So what do you plan to do?" I turned to face Shiki and looked him dead in the eye.

"I'm going to allow him to get jumped and have all his money taken. Maybe then he'll learn to listen to me."

"You know you're not going to do that. Amu, your heart cares too much for Araki to allow him to get hurt." Shiki said as he gave me his 'yeah right' face.

"My brain, you mean."

"Your brain?" Shiki gave me a very puzzled look.

"Yes, my brain. My brain is in control of my feelings. Not the heart. Ergo, my brain makes me care too much for Araki and my heart does nothing but pump blood throughout my body."

"Really, Amu?" he said with a shake of his head. "Anyway, we need to talk. And don't say 'About what?' cause you know what." Shiki said in a serious tone as he looked me directly in my eyes. I paused for a moment knowing exactly what he was talking about.

"I apologize. You know how I can get," I decided to just get the apology out the way because I knew it would have ended up that way in the end no matter how long we were to talk.

"You apologize for what?"

"I apologize for my bitchy behavior at the amusement park."

"Hmmm… Well, it seems we're on the same page." He stood up from the table and walked towards me. "I want to also apologize for not coming after you when you stormed off."

It was obvious that he was being sincere about his apology. Shiki stepped up to me and pulled me into a hug. We stood there for a moment. Shiki holding me and I cuddled into his arms. Shiki leaned away from me a little and looked deep into my eyes. I stood on my tippy toes and I placed my lips upon his lips. He was in no rush to end the kiss and neither was I. We stood there lips to lips, body to body, enjoying the connection we had with each other.

Before we had a chance to deepen the kiss, the toaster oven made a loud ding signaling that my bagel was done. We pulled back from each other, both our faces flushed and our breathing heavy. My breathing started to slow and go back to it's regular rate.

"Shiki why are you here." we both looked over towards the entryway of the kitchen to see Yaya, Utau, and Rima. I then recognized the voice to be Yaya's.

"To bring you your credit card. Mom said you took off before she could give it to you."

"Oh. I totally forgot about that."

"How is it possible to just forget about your credit card?" Utau questioned.

"Well this is Yaya we're talking about." said Rima in a matter of fact tone.

Everyone started to laugh while Yaya puffed out her cheeks like a child. Rima, Utau, and Yaya then took a seat at the table. Shiki sat across the table from Yaya and slid her credit card to her. I poured myself a hot cup of coffee, grabbed my bagel out of the toaster oven, and took the seat beside Shiki.

"So Amu what are you going to do?" Shiki said as he looked at me. My best friends looked between us with a puzzled expression. I shot them a 'I'll explain later' look.

I leaned back against the chair and sipped my coffee as I thought of an answer to give Shiki. Then, as the expression says, my light bulb went off.

-  
I walked down the stairs dressed in a blue sundress that stopped at my knees, a white cardigan over it, and white wedges to match. I kept my hair down and wore no accesories except for the ruby ring that adorned my right ring finger.

"Ready," I asked my partners in crime. Shiki, Yaya, Utau, and Rima looked at me and stood up from the sofa.

"About time Amu. I was getting sleepy," Utau said as she gave a fake yawn. I walked towards the four as I rolled my eyes at Utau.

"You ready for this," Shiki asked as he looked me up and down, no doubt checking me out. His eyes lingered on my legs. 'He always did like my legs,' I thought to myself as a small smirk graced my light pink lips.

"Of course," I replied just as Araki and his soon to be ex girlfriend walked down the stairs. He glanced over to us and continued to go pass and decided to say not one word. I heard the front door open and close. I looked to the people around me.

"Let's do this."


End file.
